Merry Christmas Santa Albus Claus
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Albus gets a new outfit from his Heads of House for Christmas. Once again he is hinting that Severus should participate in some way. There is one last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas.


**Merry Christmas Santa Albus Claus**

Severus was grumpy but it was his own fault, he put his foot in his mouth when this fellow Heads of House and Poppy the medi-witch were discussing what they were thinking of getting Albus for Christmas. He hated Christmas shopping and had an idea, which would keep him from having to go out hunting for Albus' gift this year. He hated the crazy insanity that seemed to overcome the normal day-to-day business of life.

He paused a moment then suggested pooling their resources together and then have Minerva go out and buy the item from all of them.

"Why Severus that is a very thoughtful idea." Pomona Sprout the Head of Hufflepuff gushed." And Minerva is the perfect choice to go buy the extra special gift as she has known Albus longer than any of us.

"Yes Severus, I wouldn't have thought you were so insightful." Poppy said as she looked at Severus' frowning countenance.

"I have an idea which should be perfect. For every Christmas Eve as far back as I can remember, Albus keeps wearing that ancient purple robe. It is really getting to be worn out and desperately needed replacing, along with those pointy elf slippers he always likes instead of normal shoes. "

"Great idea and we will all gather together to give him the gift the day before Christmas Eve." Filius squeaked excitedly.

"Severus, I expect you to be in Albus' office when we present the gift. " Minerva said as she knew Severus would try and hide away in the dungeons if he could. "You can complain about Christmas all you want while waiting for us."

Snape scowled at her smirking face and sat back in his chair as she pulled rank on him and he knew better than disobey the deputy Headmistress. Inside he felt happy, at least he didn't need to go shopping.

ChristmasChristmas

"It's almost Christmas Severus." Albus said with a little too much cheer in the dour Potion Masters opinion.

"Yes I know that Christmas is nearly here and I know what that means." stated Severus Snape sourly as he glared at the smirking Headmaster. "You always try to get me to participate in some foolish activity that makes me wish to 'Avada 'you! ''

Albus Dumbledore chuckled as his icy blue eyes twinkled merrily. " Oh come on Severus my boy, you really are in need of some fun Christmas themed activities in your life."

"Fun?" Severus' eyebrow arched in disbelief for when did the Headmaster think he could fit in those so-called 'Fun' activities among his duties as Potions Master, Spy and all-around-gofer... He opened his mouth then paused a moment and frowned.

The Headmaster blithely continued on as if Severus had agreed to his plan. "Year in and year out we have had Hagrid draw in a dozen trees into the Great Hall to be decorated, That is traditional and shouldn't be tampered with." His eyes twinkled merrily. "But what can we do differently this year that can be both fun and creative?"

"Headmaster.." Severus became all formal and distant. "The fact that you have scheduled the last weekend before Christmas a Hogsmeade weekend is more than enough 'fun' as you call it."

"Yes, that's it! Lets go do some Christmas shopping. It'll be loads of fun."

"Fun? Are you serious? Have you actually been in a store during the week before Christmas?" Snape looked at the Headmaster with wide disbelief. "What planet are you from?"

Albus just laughed, "Everyone will be full of the Christmas Spirit and we could be part of that."

"R-i-g-h-t, Christmas Day may be a time to share good feelings and being nice but the preparation for the day is something else." Severus shuddered, "People pushing each other around, shoving when somebody isn't getting out of the way, snapping up items before someone else gets their hands on it, lineups... really long lineups." Severus rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Oh Severus there is no need to pretend to be such a wet blanket. You must like Christmas a little." Minerva said as she, Pomona, Filius and Poppy walked in. "After all you did contribute quite a goodly sum for Albus' gift."

"Quite willingly too." Squeaked Filius- to Severus' annoyance. "It was your idea to ..."

"Shhh" Seveus hissed and he narrowed his eyes as the other four co-conspirators smiled.

"It is nearly Christmas and we decided instead of giving you individual gifts that we would pool our money together to give you a special gift Headmaster" The small cheerful looking Head of Hufflepuff told the Headmaster as the brightly decorated package floated toward him.

"Why thank you! All of you!" Albus exclaimed as he viewed the large package. "Definitely not books... maybe some socks?" he asked as he felt the package give a little under pressure. "No... not only socks. I wonder?" He was like a child as he poked and prodded the package while tried to figure out what it contained.

Finally he opened the package and viewed the contents. Albus then pulled each item out carefully. He was thrilled with the bright red hooded robe with a gold belt plus white trimming along the hem and cuffs. It also came with a pair of furry white finger gloves along with a pair of bright new silver and green coloured pointy elf shoes.

"Oh my Thank you, these are beautiful. I think I will wear them for the Christmas Eve feast. Griffindor Red and gold with Slytherin silver and green makes a perfect blend for the season!"

Severus ' eyebrow rose slightly as he glanced over at Minerva. She just shrugged as Albus took off his old slippers and put on the new ones.

"It is also the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas." Filius mentioned quickly, "Wouldn't you like to come with us for a Christmas walk through the village? We might even participate in a few of the traditional activities. "

"Like going to The Three Broomsticks for one of Madame Rosemerta's famous Christmas Rum eggnogs?" Madame Pomfrey said while looking at the innocent looking tiny Professor. "I guess you can't deny yourself that particular treat, eh Filius? It is after all, as you say a Tradition."

"Of course." Filius grinned even as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "It is traditional after all."

"I think I would enjoy that. I'm sure Severus would like to join in too. " Albus answered with shiny eyes as he admired his new footwear, gloves and robe. That was currently hanging on a floating hanger. "And maybe I'll get some new ideas for our own celebrations here at Hogwarts."

Severus blanched and groaned as he looked out at the softly falling snow outside the window and wondered in passing if he could happen to jump...er fall out. Accidentally, of course.

HogsmeadeChristmas

Before heading on to Hogsmeade Albus excused himself and went through a door into his personal quarters so he could quickly change into his new robe. He wasn't too long and when he returned Severus had an idea that was inspired by the outfit and making sure nobody was watching him, Severus quietly cast a minor charm on the clothes. Fortunately The Headmaster was too busy talking to the others about what they planned to do while in Hogsmeade to notice, but Minerva did. She kept quiet though as she arched a questioning eyebrow toward Severus who smirked back at her in response.

Minerva waited till after everyone was outside the school heading down the walk to the apparation point to talk to Severus. "I saw what you did back in the office Severus." she whispered sternly. "Now tell me what charm you cast and I won't tell Albus."

"Slytherin tactics Minerva?" Severus softly answered back. "You do realize that the outfit you picked out is almost like what children nowadays think of as what Santa Claus wears?"

" what ... oh I really wasn't thinking along that line when I chose the colours." Minerva responded. She looked over at Albus who was laughing merrily at some joke that Filius had told him. Her eyes widened as she realized what Severus had done.

Severus' eyes flashed with amusement." I just wanted to make sure that Albus really looked the part.

"Albus already has the twinkling eyes and laugh." Minerva finished his statement. "A little adjustment to his attire and the illusion of a little weight around the belly..."

"Exactly." Severus said innocently. "It wasn't hard to do. Anyway he did tell me to try and participate some fun Christmas themed activities."

"And turning him into a Santa Claus Clone was your idea of a fun Christmas themed activity." Minerva shook her head at the smirking young Potions Master.

Once the small group entered the village and started to walk about admiring the window decorations and listening to the carolers, the older villagers smiled and children cast wide-eyed looks at Albus who was still unaware of what Severus had done.

While watching the activity they were approached by a small three-year-old wizard and his playmates who was eyeing Albus speculatively while their mums were picking up some goodies and gifts for Christmas.

"Hey... you're really Santa Claus. I saw's you and your Elf's checkin' to see if we's good." squealed the excited little child as he looked up at Albus shyly. "I tryin' really hard to be good Santa... really I am." The three year old then looked a little worried. "I know I should be in bed when you 'bring the pesent's but I din't 'spect you so early. Are you delivering some of the pesent's now? "

"What are you doing here so far 'way from the North Pole?" asked one of the other children.

"You needn't worry about getting your gifts, Children. I'm not the real Santa Claus." Albus Dumbldore explained as the small children looked up at him with wide adoring eyes. "As for living at the North Pole.."

"Sure you are. You've gots the long white beard." the littlest boy pointed out. "And your wearin' a red robe just like I seen in the picture book mummy showed me."

"No child, I'm sure that there are a lot of old men with white beards like mine." Albus said kindly as he chuckled. "My friends," He glanced over at Poppy, Pomona Filius, Severus and Minerva who were doing their best not to smirk while watching him and the small children as a crowd gathered nearby. "gave me this new outfit as a gift."

The child's face beamed brightly with the wide smile he sent towards Poppy,and the four Heads of House and then back to Albus. "That's nice of them to give you a gif' Santa. You give so many kids gif's without 'specting anything back."

Albus was touched by the child's simple statement and laughed and patted the small boy on the head. "You are a fine little boy. I'm sure you will get many gifts for Christmas."

"Tank you Santa." The trusting eyes danced with happiness.

You sure you aren't Santa?" Another of the small child's playmates asked as she tentatively reached out and touched Albus' beard.

" You 'ave the belly that shakes like a bow full of jelly." one of the other youngsters also noted.

"Um, I just have a slight weight problem." Albus explained with a hint of amusement as he patted his robe covered belly. "I enjoy my meals a little too well."

"Now Santa Albus Wilfred Percival Brian Claus, tell the child the whole truth." Minerva winked and nudged Severus in the ribs. "You've been eating too many elf made treats."

"You got's a lot of middle names. That's brilliant! So many to choose from for your secret identity when you aren't delivering presents." said his slightly older sister who was clutching a muggle comic book with some super hero flying over a town.

"Do your elves make really yummy treats? I thought they just made toys." asked the innocent little child as he looked at Filius the tiny part-Goblin Professor with unconcealed interest.

"Yes they certainly do." Flitwick offered his opinion as he decided it would be amusing to play along. "Treats of all kinds imaginable."

"Mounds of them along with good healthy meals." Minerva agreed as she added. "In fact there are thousands of youngsters who can testify to that."

"Really?" the small boy exclaimed and then to Minerva's amusement he looked hopefully up at the scowling dark haired wizard. " Do you think that I can get to taste some?"

"Yes I believe you will." Severus answered with a sigh, He mentally counted up the years to when the child would probably start Hogwarts. "Santa's elves will probably be very delighted to share their treats with you when you are big enough."

The three year old clapped his hands with delight. "I gets to eat with Santa's Elves Mummy when I's bigger!" he called out with gusto as he bounced up and down.

.

Albus gave Severus and Minerva an undecipherable look but didn't comment as the small boy was beaming at him with much adoration. He just sighed, rubbed his hand down over his face and beard as he looked down at the boy with his twinkling eyes.

"Oh wow!" Naturally the small girl jumped up and down as she noticed, "You have twinkles like snow flakes in your eyes.." She grinned widely along with the two little boys, "that proves you are the REAL Santa Claus."

"She does have a point Albus." Minerva said with a smile.

"There isn't anyone else here with Snow flake twinkles in their eyes." Poppy said as she shared amused looks with Minerva and Pomona.

The youngster's mothers were then heard calling out to the children to come back to them as it was time to head for home now.

"Bye Santa." said several of the youngsters as they turned to go back to their families.

"I love you Santa and Mrs Santa." The little three-year-old wizard exclaimed as he suddenly moved closer and hugged Albus and then a startled Minerva. Turning around with a whoop of joy he ran back to his mother along with his playmates to theirs. He turned and yelled out, loud enough for everyone to hear "_MERRY CHISTMAS SANTA ABUS CLAUS ! I SEE YOU CHISMAS EVE!" _

Albus sighed and then looked at Minerva who was blushing and Severus as they did their best to look just as amazed by the child's assumptions. "I suppose..."

"How creative of you Headmaster, it looks like you are going to be rather busy doing some fun filled Christmas activities yourself. Severus commented.

"I think we can manage to get enough toys packed up for you to distribute to the little kiddies in town Albus." Minerva continued. "After all you don't want to disappoint the children now... do you?"

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Of course not Minerva, you'd make a great Mrs. Claus! I think I'm going to need a little more help though." Albus chuckled and then turned around to look at his younger colleague, "Severus ... you would make a great assistant as Black Peter and help me with distributing the gifts." His eyes narrowed slightly as he stroked his long white beard thoughtfully, "But I can't quite imagine you giving out candy."

"Me?" Severus blinked and then said in response. "I suppose as Black Peter I could give out the lumps of coal to the brats for you."

"Then again maybe not." Albus shook his head as he amended his idea to his colleague's amusement. "I suppose the youngsters would probably expect somebody much smaller as my helper anyway. I wonder if I should ask Dobby to help out. I'm sure he would be quite the hit with the little ones." he said as they continued on their way and entered the Three Broomsticks for a Christmas drink before heading on back to Hogwart's.

Authors notes

I know this story is a little early. Canadian Thanksgiving and Halloween are now over for another year and the stores are already setting out the Christmas decorations... (MERLIN!) Also as my young grandson informed me, it is only 53 sleeps till Christmas.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this years offering. I look forward to reading offerings from my fellow Fanfictions writers


End file.
